


You came along

by Residual_Infatuations



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 甲鉄城のカバネリ | Koutetsujou no Kabaneri | Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Residual_Infatuations/pseuds/Residual_Infatuations
Summary: (AU)(Crossover) Kagome Higurashi was an obedient child. She did as her mother told her. She was perfect in the public eye. Just as her mother wanted her to be. She had to be perfect at all times. never falling out of line. For fear of the consequences...the beatings... the shame. Everything had to be perfect. Her friends, the boy her mother had chosen for her. Her life was perfect. Until he came along and changed it all.





	You came along

Chapter 1: _The beginning of the end_.

* * *

I brushed my locks, making sure to catch every stray hair. So that none were out of place. It had to be perfect. I had to be perfect. Scooping my black tresses into a high ponytail. I stood looking myself over in the mirror. Making sure there wasn't one crinkle or hem hanging. I looked down at my shoes, not a scuff insight. I was grateful that it was fall. I would be able to wear long sleeves. Hiding my bruises would be much easier. Easier than waking up and applying make-up early in the morning. I had to be the prim and proper Higurashi daughter, that she wanted me to be. I sat back down slouching onto my vanity. I just needed a moment to relax. I heard my door swing open. I shot up, my heart frantically pounding in my chest. Inside my mind, I was scrambling. However, my face was stoic. She set her slender hand on my shoulder. Squeezing it tightly. You'd never think such a small hand could cause so much pain. It hurt to the point where I had almost flinched; almost. I wouldn't dare show that I was hurting. That would only make matters worse. I looked up at her through the mirror. Her dull brown orbs locked with my own. A small smile sat on her painted lips. She was the picture of perfection.

"Kagome dear," she began. She squeezed even tighter. She was testing me, and I wasn't going to fail. "You know a lady must never slouch. Especially a lady of the Higurashi family. Perfection takes round the clock effort."

I kept my composure. "Yes, mother. I apologize. It will not happen again."

She pulled her hand away, clasping both of them in front of her. She smiled, but it was empty.

"Good. The car is waiting downstairs to bring you to school. Hurry along."

"Yes, mother."

I grabbed my Satchel, hurrying but not running. Never running; ladies did not run. Hurrying my way down to the limo, In long elegant strides; is what she called them. So, I would make it to school on time. Being late is something I would never do again. I could feel her eyes on me, as I descended the staircase. Making sure that I didn't mess up. Even behind closed doors, I had to be perfect. I always made sure I good posture, my head held up high. An emotionless look on my face. I walked passed the butler, making sure not to look at him. A Higurashi would never converse with someone of lesser status. My mother taught me that. Just as she taught me all of the _proper_ ways to conduct one's self. I stepped outside, not relaxing until I had gotten into the limo. I slid in, the door closing behind me. I sunk down, letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. Grateful that I was shielded from her cold gaze, behind the tinted windows.

"Are you alright Ms. Higurashi?"

I breathed deeply. "I haven't been alright for a long time Totosai."

I could see his eyes sadden in the rearview mirror. "She hasn't always been this way."

"So you've said many times." I said gazing out of the window."

"Whatever happened to her, that caused her to change. Doesn't excuse what she has done to me."

I bit the inside of my cheek, gnawing on it. I held myself, trying not to get to worked up about it. I mean, I should be used to her abuse by now. How long has it been? Seven... no eight years.

"I assure you, Ms. Higurashi, I am not making excuses for lady Aoi. What she does to you is-"

"Terrible? Unfair? Disgusting? Insane? Any of those words would work Totosai."

"If only your father was still alive. Things would be different."

"If only..." I trailed off.

I just continued to stare out the window. Not really blinking; just staring. I felt empty, and I'd felt that way for quite some time now. That's how she preferred me. I hadn't even realized that we'd been sitting in the parking lot of the school.

"Ms. Higurashi? We have arrived."

I snapped out of my trance, blinking rapidly; grabbing my satchel I exited the limo.

"Thank you Totosai."

I closed the door behind me. I looked up seeing him there; Sesshomaru Taisho. In the spot, where he always waited for me. The boy my mother had chosen for me. She and his father thought that it would be good for ours and their image. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she planned to marry me off to him. Against both of our wishes. Sesshomaru wasn't the type to be in a relationship with a human, not with the way he acted around them. He too just did whatever his father told him to do. I walked over to him, and he snaked his arm around my waist as he always did. It was robotic; us doing this. We walked side by side, entering the school. I could feel all of their eyes on us. We must have seemed perfect to them. Little did they know that this tedious game of pretending was wearing me thin. Four years was a long time to keep up a lie.

"Smile." I heard him say.

"I can't."

"Then frown less," he said.

I sighed, trying to lessen my resting bitch face. Continuing to walk by his side, hoping that I could make it through the day.

****N****

By the grace of God, I had made it to lunch. I sat quietly next to Sesshomaru as he ready his book under the cherry blossom tree. I wasn't allowed to eat in a public setting like this. So, I just sat letting the cool breeze caress my skin. Sesshomaru said nothing, but his _friends_ chattered away as usual. Their girlfriends talking about some boy. One that was new; a transfer student of something like that.

"There he is." One of them whispered.

I turned my head looking in the directions their heads were turned. Wanting to see what all of the fuss was about. My eyes darted around before they landed on what the other girls had seen. It was a boy. no surprise there. My eyes lingered on him a little longer than I had liked. I looked him up and down, taking his appearance in. He was tall; a little taller than Sesshomaru. He was lean as well, wearing dark jeans, with a loose-fitting v-neck; sweater in hand. He stepped out of the shadow. The sunlight making his pink hair seems darker. His butterscotch colored eyes sparkled in the sun. They looked around until they locked with my own. He winked at me; a small smile on his lips. My eyes slightly widened. I turned away slowly, trying to not catch Sesshomaru's attention.

"I will be right back," I told him.

"Hn," he said without looking up.

I walked right past the new guy. I could feel his eyes on me as I passed him. Pretending not to notice, I continued one, going up to the roof. Looking over the city, I smiled. I loved it up there. It was so serene. I pulled the scrunchie from my hair, shaking it out. My smile grew as the wind whipped my tresses around my face. Traipsing over to the high fence, I grabbed onto it.

"So beautiful." I'd said.

"Beautiful indeed." I heard a voice say.

I quickly turned around. "What are you doing up here!?"

I quickly tried to put my hair back up, but he walked over to me stopping me.

"You don't have to do that. Besides, it looks better down."

His voice was deep; very smooth. Eyes that seemed to be kind at this closeness.

"I had never seen you before. If that is all you want to know I will be going."

I tried to hurry past him, but he held onto my forearm.

"Actually, that is not all." He looked down at me. I could see a tinge of mischief in his eyes. "Would you mind telling me your name?" He asked releasing my arm.

I hesitated before speaking but eventually spoke.

"Kagome Higurashi," I said

"Biba Amatori, but you can call me Amatori. I'm not a fan of my first name."

He walked over to the bench taking a seat.

"You didn't tell me why you came all the way up here," I said.

"Well, I need a quiet place to escape from those animals you call high school girls; and it seemed like you needed a friend."

I put my hands on my hips. "Oh? What gave you that idea?"

"Your eyes... they're very, lonely."

I said nothing. _Was I really that easy to read?_

He patted the seat beside him, a smile on his face. "Care to join me?"

I should have said no; walked away, but he seemed nice. Not fake like the rest of the people here; not like me. I let my hands drop to my sides, starting to walk over to him but I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked seeing Sesshomaru standing beside me. His eyes on Amatori.

"We are leaving." He said tugging me along.

I looked back at Amatori, a very annoyed look on his face. Sesshomaru slammed the door behind us. He pulled the scrunchie from my wrist. Placing my hair back into a ponytail. I didn't need to check it. If Sesshomaru did it, no doubt it was perfect. He held my chin between his fingers, tilting my head upward. It was the first time he'd done that. He looked me straight in the eyes. They held an intensity in them. I don't recall ever him showing even a fraction of the emotion he was now.

"You need to stay away from him."

He let go of chin, pulling me back downstairs. Cofusion flooded my mind. Exactly what had I done wrong?


End file.
